capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hyo Imawano
Hyo Imawano (忌野 雹 Imawano Hyō) is a character from Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. Rival Schools: United By Fate He first appears in Rival Schools: United by Fate as the final boss of the game. Revealed through the player meeting certain requirements during a fight with Raizo, Hyo is shown as the mastermind behind the events of the game's story, with his goal to take over Japan. Hyo is ultimately defeated by students from Taiyo High School, which include his twin brother Kyosuke Kagami. Hyo is also playable in the game, with his ending showing him successful in his plans but regretting having to defeat Kyosuke in doing so. However, this ending is not canonical. Project Justice In Project Justice, Hyo appears as the final boss of the game, but is not the main antagonist. In most of the game's Story Mode, he initially appears to defeat Kurow, who had been shown brainwashing Hyo earlier in the storyline. Afterwards, he is shown being taken over by his father's spirit, where he becomes Demon Hyo, the final boss of the game. Again he is defeated by Kyosuke, but dies from the fight. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Hyo is one of the few characters to wield a weapon. Because of this, he is able to deflect simple projectile attacks back to his opponents. Special moves As normal Hyo Cross Slash (Japanese: 十文字斬り Juumonji Giri) Hyo does a horizontal slash, followed by a vertical slash that knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. Good for ending combos. Cherry Blossom Dragon Slash (Japanese: 桜竜斬 Ouryuuzan) Hyo does a rising spin-slash in a Shouryuuken-like manner; thus, it has the same drawback as Hideo's Jicchoken. Heavenly Thunder Slash (Japanese: 天雷斬 Tenraizan) An air-only attack. Hyo performs a descending slash that goes perpendicular to the ground. Best used as an Air Combo Finisher. It can also deflect simple projectile attacks back to his opponents. Iai Giri (居合斬り) Hyo sidesteps and slashes the opponent. Any other special move or Burning Vigor Attack can be followed after the second slash. As Demon Hyo Satsujin (殺刃) Hyo does a simultaneous cross-slash with both swords. It is also usable in the air. The ground version knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. Rising Slash (Japanese: 昇斬 Shouzan) The two-sword version of the Cherry Blossom Dragon Slash. A good anti-air attack. Shikku (疾駆) Hyo does a fast dashing slash. If it connects, it can be chained for up to three hits. It is of note, however, that if this move is blocked, he is completely vulnerable to Tardy Counters from the opponent. In both versions of Hyo Gen'ei Shuu (幻影蹴) Hyo does a jumping backflip slash that has him landing a step ahead of his starting position. It is also usable in the air. Burning Vigor Attacks As normal Hyo Ankoku Shippuuzan (暗黒疾風斬) Hyo does a fast dashing slash, setting the opponent on fire. Even if blocked, Hyo will end up a good distance away from the opponent, making the latter's attempts of counterattacking difficult. Ankoku Gen'ei Shuu (暗黒幻影蹴) This is also usable in the air. Hyo does two Gen-ei Shuu, then ends with a Heavenly Thunder Slash. Ankoku Gen'ei Jin (暗黒幻影陣) Hyo starts with a waist-level side kick. If it connects, a mirror-image of himself will appear behind the opponent. Hyo and his mirror-image then execute a fast barrage of kicks to the opponent and finish the attack with a multiple-hitting ascending slash. As Demon Hyo Mugen-ryuu Shunsatsu Muon (霧幻流 瞬殺無音) Hyo charges forward and does a spinning slash. With proper timing, this attack can become unblockable. Damage is massive, but it has horrible startup and recovery delay. Mugen-ryuu Ankoku Shougekizan (霧幻流 暗黒衝撃斬) Hyo does a fast, low slash that sends a fiery wave across the field. It deals only one hit, but the damage is decent, and does not have that much recovery delay. Furthermore, it has infinite range. Mugen-ryuu Anfubuki (霧幻流 闇吹雪) Hyo is protected by a protective sphere of energy that draws the opponent closer to him, then knocks the latter away from him after the last hit. By repeatedly tapping the kick button for this move's button combination, this attack can score more hits. It is also usable in the air. Team-Up technique Zankokuzan (残酷斬) The active character grabs the opponent from behind, leaving the latter vulnerable to an approaching Hyo. Hyo then slashes the opponent a few times, but the last slash also injures the active character. Demon Hyo's version is exactly the same as this, but is known as Mugen-ryuu Zankokuzan (霧幻流 残酷斬). Party-Up technique Both versions of Hyo do the Shukusei no Arashi. Trivia * Given the fact that Kyosuke is his twin brother and that Batsu's father, Raizo, is their uncle, then, the twins are actually cousins of Batsu. * Hyo's home life remained a mystery to this day. * Little was known about his academic life, other than the fact that Hyo performed well in almost any subject in school, and that he was the head of the Justice High student council. * His special talent was brainwashing other people. * He was voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. Gallery Image:RivalHyo.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Hyo.png|''Project Justice'' References Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 9 January 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/10032 Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 9 January 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/18282 Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 9 January 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/11671 Category:Bosses Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters